An arrangement for operating a clutch is known for example from DE 10313435. Due to friction, in a rigid engagement system a dead zone always occurs; that is, when the direction of the actuator travel changes, this does not result in a change in the clutch travel, and hence no change in the torque of the clutch. Even when the dead zone is known, it is not possible to develop a robust regulating strategy that compensates for this behavior.